


Redheaded Idiot

by gcspingforcir



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Gen, I love my son, Other, even though i also love tormenting him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcspingforcir/pseuds/gcspingforcir
Summary: Rory doesn't like storms and you don't like seeing him so afraid.





	Redheaded Idiot

Rory’s converse tapped against the floor as he listened to the news ramble one about an upcoming storm. He never liked storms or being caught in them, they always make jumpy and agitated.

“I fucking hate this.” either his voice his shaking or the air surrounding you both is filling with wobbly sound waves. The second seems highly unlikely as you push yourself off the couch in order to cup the actor’s twitching fingers.

“I know you hate this but it’s going to be okay. We can make fun of your old movies again if you want? We could even go to that arcade you like so much if it keeps your mind off the news? Hell, the storm might go right past us-”your tone held a soothing melody while your eyes locked with the darker ones as his face softened at your suggestions, he hates it when you see him like this.

## He hates seeming like a scared cat when you’re near him.

“I don’t think we can go out, baby.” he bit his lips as your brows furrowed “Or maybe I don’t think  _ **I**_  can go out right now, sweetheart.” there’s the truth.

“How about we do something fun inside than?” you grinned widely as he seemed to relax and agree to your suggestion despite the nervous look lacing his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Everyone always asks you why you fell for such a goofy man who seems more like a child than a twenty-something-year-old. You always brush off those questions or give short answers to avoid the press getting more information than they should. The real reason you fell for him is still unknown but neither of you would have it any other way even if he drives you up the wall sometimes!

“We could play Uno again?” you got a childish whine of your name at the suggestion as he fell into a nearby chair dramatically “Okay, okay! How about we play Mario Kart? I bet you I can beat your ass this time!”

“Bring it!” he taunted with a significant perk in his voice as he hopped up from his seat to help you put the game in. The two of you never really put your gaming systems away, mostly because Rory is always playing video games or making out with you in his spare time.

_~~Sometimes both.~~ _

The game filled with laughter and failed attempts to fuck one another over as Rory won more games than you’d care to admit. Now the two of you are curled under the covers on the couch, far too tired to trudge up to the bedroom, as a hand lazily runs through your hair and down your jaw.

“I love you.” those words are spoken frequently from him even if it’s to avoid getting hit with a pillow, but even then the words hold the same deep meaning. He never tells you he loves you if he doesn’t mean it, he’s always whispering it into your hair or against your lips.

The storm did end up passing over you both but you never noticed between the intense gaming and the calmness of being cuddled on the couch together like you often are.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a [blog](https://gcspingforcir.tumblr.com/) by this same username where this fic was originally posted! Please feel free to pop on there and request anything from me! I really hope you enjoy this!


End file.
